<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Dark by kaeorin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410779">In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin'>kaeorin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Secret Identity, Sex, Sharing, Stranger Sex, Submissive Reader, Trust Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you join Loki in his chambers, he has a surprise for you. Can you take it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Loki's Library Extreme Kink Collab Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know how many people have notifications turned on for the Loki's Lullabies, but <b>this is NOT a lullaby</b>. This is filth. This is not just smut. This is the dirtiest smut that I think I've written in a long, <i>long</i> time, and it's almost certainly the dirtiest smut that I've ever published. <b>This is not for underage readers.</b> Please do not interact with this fic if you are underage. That's for my safety and yours.</p><p>This was a plot bunny that popped into my head a few months ago and then doggedly refused to leave me alone. I shared it with the other users on the Loki's Library Discord Server and, uh...they're to blame for this. There is absolutely no plot to this story. You go to Loki's room to have consensual D/s sex and then you have some intense sex. Please reread the tags on this fic, and do not read if they make you uncomfortable.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His suite was dark. That was strange. You’d agreed to meet Loki here in his room, after all, but...where was he? He’d been, well, characteristically<i> cryptic</i> when you’d spoken to him last, but the two of you had managed to make plans all the same. Had he forgotten? That seemed unlikely, but something gnawed at the back of your mind.As you made your way through the sitting room, you called out his name, but something kept you from turning on the lights. There was a heaviness in the air. It almost felt like the room itself were alive and <i>waiting</i>. You licked your lips. You knew what you were getting yourself into every time you joined him here in his suite, but this felt different.</p><p>There. His bedroom door was ajar, and, if your eyes weren’t playing tricks on you, you thought maybe you could see the flickering glow of a candle. You approached the door slowly, and murmured Loki’s name one more time as your fingers grazed the handle.</p><p>He was upon you in moments, catching you up in his arms and pressing you firmly against his chest before you could even find it in yourself to cry out. He claimed your mouth, then, tilting your head backwards and probing gently at your lips to seek entrance. Though your heart was still beating a little too quickly from surprise, it didn’t take long before you were melting into him. Even after all this time, his kisses could still take your breath away. Some part of you always seemed to be waiting for the moment when his intensity would die out but so far that hadn’t happened. His hands roamed your body, skimming your sides, stroking your belly. When his fingers alighted on the button to your jeans, you pulled back with a quiet laugh. “Someone’s eager.”</p><p>He gave you a brilliant smile. “I know what I want, darling.” But he stayed still, as though waiting for your permission. Like he even needed to ask. You fought the urge to duck your head, knowing how much he valued eye contact, and instead pulled him down for another kiss.</p><p>It no longer surprised you, how thoroughly he could kiss you with his hands otherwise occupied, but he made quick work of your jeans and soon they were rumpled around your ankles. His hands traveled then to the hem of your shirt and he lifted it up, then groaned almost painfully into your mouth as though he couldn’t bear to break the kiss long enough to yank it the rest of the way up over your head. Not entirely willing to lose yet another item of clothing to his impatience and his strength, you broke the kiss yourself and helped him undress you. His eyes raked over your body there in the candlelight and he licked his lips. He looked hungry. Predatory. It made you shiver, but you covered that up by reaching for the zipper on his trousers. He hummed with delight when he realized what you were doing, when you sank to your knees in front of him.</p><p>He was hard already. So hard. His erection strained against his briefs, and it was all you could do to yank them down far enough to free it. He caressed your cheek, even as you wrapped your fingers around him. “<i>Now</i> who’s eager?”</p><p>He sounded pleased. Smug, even. But he had a point. You lifted your chin to smile up at him. “I love your cock, Loki. May I?”</p><p>His eyes were dark as he smirked down at you, but it wasn't long before he gave you that wordless, regal nod. You leaned in immediately and closed your lips around the bulbous head. He wasn’t much for teasing—or, more accurately, for <i>you</i> teasing <i>him—</i>so you knew you only had so long to savor the taste of him before he started to push himself deeper into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around him, pressed it warm and flat against the underside of the very tip, and sucked gently. As expected, it wasn’t long before you felt a pressure at the back of your head, and you cast a pleading look at him along the length of his body. </p><p>“Don’t give me that look. You know what it does to me to see your lips wrapped around me.” His tone was stern, almost warning. So you pushed aside the thought of pouting and took him deeper until he pressed against the back of your throat. Sometimes that was all it took before he took over and started fucking into your mouth. Sometimes he’d grip you tightly and force his way into your throat. He seemed to relish the sounds you made when he did that, even though they weighed heavily on you. He could make you choke and gag and cry and it all felt so horrifically unsexy, but it turned him on nonetheless. It was the feeling, not so much the sounds, that got to you. When he took charge like that and forced you to take him however he wanted, regardless of how your body tried to protest, it made arousal drip out of you like it was nothing. He loved it. He loved to tease you for making a mess. But he stayed in control of himself this time, and let you take him at your own pace. You did your best to let him hear your gratitude with low groans and whimpers.</p><p>It wasn’t long until you felt something cool press itself against your closed eyes, something silky. It felt familiar. It was his blindfold—your blindfold—made of fine silk and black as night. You gasped around him as he fastened it around your head. He was an expert at tying it securely without ever catching any of your hair in the knot. Cool fingers slipped beneath your chin and tilted your head backwards as though you could see him. You let your mouth drop open, just a bit, just so he could the way his heavy cock rested there on your tongue.</p><p>“Do you trust me, pet?” His voice was low, and soft, and warm, but the question itself made you nervous. He had to ask?</p><p>“Of course.” Your voice was a little too shaky, but that was hardly your main concern right now. “With my heart and soul, Sir, I—”</p><p>But he shushed you before you could get much farther, and brushed his thumb along your cheek. “Good.” His voice was warm, like he was smiling. He tugged you to your feet and spun you so your back was against his chest. His hand skimmed downwards along your belly and dipped between your legs. He touched you softly, insistently, until your head lolled backwards against his shoulder. “Such a good girl. So responsive. So pliant. Hmm?”</p><p>Something buzzed in the back of your mind—he’d asked a question, and surely he’d expect an answer, but you were just too frazzled to know how to respond. Normally, he would have punished you by letting his touch slip away, or even by tweaking one of your nipples just a little too hard, but he only spread his fingers wide, as though to show you off to the empty room, and then brought them up to your lips. You accepted them quickly, groaning despite yourself upon tasting your arousal on his skin. You’d never tire of that.</p><p>“The bed, sweet girl. You know how I want you.”</p><p>You did. You scrambled to get up on his bed, realizing—and not for the first time—just how well you knew the layout of his room. You’d spent a lot of time here blindfolded. You smiled to yourself as you got comfortable on all fours. Your heart was racing. Ordinarily, this didn’t come until later, until after he’d nearly driven you out of your mind by teasing you, but already you were aching for him. If he was willing to soothe that desire already, you certainly weren’t going to object to that. You arched your back a little, dipping your front half forward to present yourself to him. He rewarded you with a low growl that made you shiver, but he did not touch you.</p><p>“So good for me,” he purred. The sound filled you with warmth—heat in your cheeks, between your legs, in your chest. He took a few graceful steps closer and you gasped when you felt him reach down to spread you open. “So ready. Who are you so wet for, darling?”</p><p>It was hard to remember how to speak, but you swallowed hard and did your best. “You, Sir. Always you, Sir.”</p><p>He gave a low approving hum and trailed the fingers of one hand up against you. When he slipped two fingers inside, you felt yourself clench down—hard—around them and gasped. He didn’t pull away. Rather, he pumped his fingers into you, slowly, gently, until you were desperate to arch backwards into him for More. It wasn’t easy, but you resisted. When his touch slipped away, you couldn’t bite back your whimper but you did, at least, remain perfectly still. Loki chuckled again and climbed into the bed with you. You felt him reach for you and caress your cheek before guiding your head down again. His cock rested against your lips for only a moment before you were opening to him and swallowing him down.</p><p>“Such a well-behaved girl,” he cooed at you even as the familiar edge of desire crept into his voice. “Your little cunt is begging for my attention but you give me what I want without complaint. How did I get so lucky, hm?” But he did not give you a chance to respond. His question was hypothetical anyway, you imagined, and you merely flexed the muscles of your throat around him the way he liked. Sure enough, he laughed and tightened his grip on the back of your neck. “If only there were someone else here right now who could take care of you while you take care of me.”</p><p>You smiled to yourself, your lips curling around him. The two of you had discussed that kind of thing a lot, actually. He seemed to like talking about sharing you with someone else so he could watch you take pleasure in another’s body. The idea interested you more than you could ever have expected but when you weren’t in the heat of the moment, you didn’t push it. You didn’t need anybody else, because you had <i>Loki</i> and he always took such good care of you. You redoubled your efforts a bit, only pulling away when you absolutely needed to breathe.</p><p>But then a hand—a finger—reached out to caress your inner thigh and you flinched. It certainly wasn’t Loki: he was still holding you head to guide your movements. Your heart beat erratically in your chest and you started to lift your head, but Loki only pressed you further down, working himself into your throat to stop your protests.</p><p>“There, there, pet.” He spoke just loudly enough to be heard over the drumbeat in your ears. “I’ve got you. You’re safe. I want to see you with another as we’ve discussed. Are you willing?”</p><p>The other person’s touch slipped away, then, and Loki allowed you to lift your head. You sniffled a bit—the tears from having him so deep in your throat—and curled your back inwards a little, protectively. Whoever it was, they’d already seen you exposed like this, and Loki was right—you were safe; he’d never let anything bad happen to you—but you still felt so...strange. “Who is it?”</p><p>“It will have to suffice for now, to know only that he is someone I know you trust with your life.” An agent, then. Or an Avenger? Surely not. You worked much more closely with lesser agents, and any of the Avengers could have anyone they wanted. “And he is looking at you like you are something to be devoured.”</p><p>God. This was happening, wasn’t it? You drew in a shaky breath and ventured a nod. Or you thought you did, anyway. Loki gathered your hair back into a ponytail and tugged on it gently, only once.</p><p>“Brave girl. Use your words. What would you like him to do?”</p><p>Of course you knew that Loki placed a high value on the spoken word, even in times where you were so overcome that you couldn’t string together a coherent sentence. But you scrambled to speak up for him, desperate to hear more of his praise, more of that delicious growl in his voice.</p><p>“Will you touch me, Sir? Please? I need it so bad…”</p><p>There was a brief hesitation. You imagined the stranger looking to Loki for approval, imagined Loki’s slow nod, and then his fingers were slipping inside you. You couldn’t stop the whimper that tore through you—someone you didn’t know, or couldn’t see, was touching you so intimately and you had <i>asked</i> for it. And Loki was watching it all. He allowed you several moments of breathless wonder, just long enough for you to arch your back at the stranger, and then his hands were guiding your mouth back to his cock. You didn’t need to be told twice. You took him back into your lips and let yourself get lost in the taste of him, the smell. It surrounded your senses and comforted you. It reminded you that he was right there.</p><p>The stranger began to brush his thumb against your clit. It was almost ticklish. By itself, it would never have been enough. Even with his thumb and the way his fingers were plunging inside you, stretching you open, it might not have been enough. But you could feel the way Loki was beginning to swell, to throb, to twitch, and you choked out his name. A warning. A plea.</p><p>He understood. “You have permission, pet. You may come as many times tonight as you need to. Let us make you feel good. Let us <i>destroy</i> you.”</p><p>You did your best to whimper out your cries of gratitude and that seemed to be enough. Loki thrust deeper and deeper just as the stranger tipped you over the edge and you rode out your pleasure there, caught between the two of them as Loki’s climax pulsed down your throat. By the time the both of you were finished, your head was a little fuzzy and your muscles were weak. Loki dragged you up his body like you weighed nothing, like you were merely a plaything, and cupped your cheeks in his palms.</p><p>“Beautifully done, beloved. What’s your color?”</p><p>“Green.” Was there any other option? When he kissed you, you felt the way he smiled against your lips, and then he rolled you over onto your back. You barely had enough time to process the change in position before Loki was busy tying your wrists to the headboard. He was deadly-good with knots, binding your solidly without ever cutting off your circulation. A quick sob tore through you—excitement, mostly but also just the tiniest shred of fear, and you felt him bend forward to press his forehead against yours. The familiar touch soothed you.</p><p>“We can’t have you touching our guest and figuring out who it is, now can we?” You wanted to promise not to touch. You wanted to swear it to him. As though he’d read your mind, he laughed again and let his touch slip away. “We both know what happens when you lose yourself, darling. Sometimes you can’t help it. In binding you so tightly, I’m setting you free. Enjoy yourself. Do it for me.”</p><p>You heard him slide off the bed. You’d already lost track of the stranger, but as silence settled in around you, you became convinced that two sets of eyes were watching you. Someone smoothed a hand along your belly, tracing upwards to take your nipple between their thumb and forefinger. This didn’t feel like Loki. This was someone else. You took a shuddery breath and they tightened their grip, bringing you just to the very edge between pain and pleasure. In any other situation, you might have begged him to stop. He didn’t know your boundaries. He didn’t know how sensitive you were. But Loki did. You knew that he was still here somewhere because you could feel him. The man released your nipple and moved to the other. For some time, you lost yourself in that—in his slow, deliberate torture and the way it made you squirm. Soon, he lowered his head to take one nipple between his teeth even as he worked the other with his hand, and some combination of arousal and panic made giggles bubble up through your chest. Your brain told you that the stranger was smirking up at you, laving his tongue around your poor tortured nipple and watching you like a predator.</p><p>Without warning, he released you and the bed dipped beneath his weight. He kissed you. He was very clearly not your lover, but his kisses were tender all the same. He tasted new. Your mind raced, trying desperately to figure out who this was based on what few clues you had so far. But then you felt Loki part your legs and take your clit into the searing heat of his mouth and suddenly you couldn’t even tell if this stranger had facial hair. He closed his fingers around your throat and, good god, it was just enough to limit the dizzying rush of blood in your head. You couldn’t cry out when Loki teased you with his lips, his teeth, because the stranger swallowed up all of your sounds and just kept pressing for more. Loki worked his fingers inside you. He was an expert when it came to your body, a master musician, and it wasn’t long at all before you were pulling on your ropes and all but keening into the stranger’s kiss. </p><p>He pulled away then, and shifted position, but Loki didn’t stop. You tried to gasp out a plea—<i>mercy, please</i>—but then you felt the head of a cock pressing against your lips. Practically without thinking, you opened for him, and instantly your senses were flooded with the taste and the scent of a man. This was not Loki’s cock, but you knew what to do. You wrapped your tongue around him, you hollowed your cheeks, you did your best to suck him in deeper so you could feel him in the back of your throat. With one hand, he gripped your hair, the top of your head, and held you steady while he fucked your mouth. Should you be embarrassed at how much you liked it? You heard Loki’s voice, and you were certain that he was teasing you for the new rush of arousal that flooded through you, but your brain refused to hold on to the words.</p><p>God. If your wrists were free, you knew you’d be clutching at this man right now, digging your nails into his thighs. It wasn’t to push him away, but to ground yourself. As it was, you were fighting the ropes so hard that they were already cutting into your skin. Your nails bit into your palms. Loki wasn’t helping. He was—already—working you back up to another orgasm. It was too much. You’d never survive this. Briefly, you considered using your safe word or “yellow”, at least—<i>please, just give me a minute—</i>but a larger, greedier part of you couldn’t ear the thought of it. Loki was so solicitous, so caring, that he was sure to put a halt to all of this as soon as you whispered the word. You didn’t want to spoil things. Maybe you started squirming against his mouth, which did prompt him to pull back and give you a quick, sharp slap right on your cunt. You choked out a cry around the strange cock in your mouth, and maybe Loki realized what was happening, because he did not put his mouth back on you. Instead, his fingers continued inside you, pumping and twisting and curling into that one particular spot. His other hand he let rest against you for a moment, as though warming you, before he lifted it into the air for another smack.</p><p>You couldn’t stifle your cries, but the stranger didn’t seem to mind. He went right on using your mouth for his own pleasure, forcing you all along his considerable length. He groaned once, like it came from the depths of his being, but you were far too distracted by the way he was coming to make any further note of the noise. Loki was just as relentless and even as you fought to swallow down every last drop of seed that the stranger spilled into your mouth, you had to try to catch your breath from the waves of pleasure that coursed through you. When you finally came back into yourself, you were still sucking gently on his cock. He withdrew himself from you, and swiped his thumb along the skin at the corner of your mouth. You’d lost some of his come, let it slip out from between your lips. You started to apologize, but he merely pushed it back inside your mouth. The softness of that, and yet the power, made your stomach do a flip. In return, you wrapped your tongue around him to clean it off more thoroughly. He patted his other hand against your cheek, almost affectionately. Your heart was racing.</p><p>Loki left his place between your legs, and you tried not to shiver at the sudden loss. But then the stranger began to move again, taking up the spot he’d just abandoned. He pressed your thighs open a little further, ignoring the way your muscles tried to close yourself off. You felt Loki stretch out beside you and close his hand around one of your breasts. “Let him taste you, lovely one. You wouldn’t be so cruel as to shut him out, would you?”</p><p>The words ‘I can’t’ rose to your lips, buffered only by your desire for his praise. Or perhaps your reluctance to disappoint him. Early on, he’d sworn fealty to you, promised to look after you and give you what you needed and kiss you in that way that made your heart flutter in your chest. And, in return, you had to do was submit to him. He didn’t say as much, but you knew that Loki needed to be trusted. He trusted you enough to tell you all sorts of stories from his childhood, and those stories made things clear. He’d been raised a royal prince, spoiled and coddled, but the one thing that no one in his life had ever granted him was <i>trust</i>.</p><p>You focused on the warmth of his touch and stopped fighting the stranger between your legs. Loki pressed his lips against your temple in a kind of reward.</p><p>At first, the stranger moved blessedly slow. As he’d done before, he kept his touch light, barely swirling the very tip of his tongue around your sensitive nub as his fingers pressed carefully inside you. The heat of him made you want to shiver. Just as he began to put more weight into his touch, Loki moved forward and captured your lips with his own. He kissed you deeply and unrelentingly. Before long, it was hard for you to focus on anything in particular—but you couldn’t miss the way the stranger redoubled his efforts. Perhaps he didn’t appreciate Loki distracting you like this. </p><p>Neither of them let up. Realization crept through you—you were nothing right now. Immobilized and helpless, you existed only to take whatever these men had to offer you, and you didn’t have a choice. You were a vessel, or else a toy, a doll for their pleasure in this moment. The stranger worked his fingers inside you again: two, three, four, and Loki swallowed down your moans and whimpers. Old habits made you try to wrench your mouth away to beg Loki for permission to come, but he didn’t let you get far. But you didn’t need to beg. You had his permission. Right? Or did you imagine that? </p><p>Your body didn’t give you long to wonder. Still another orgasm tore through you, and even as you shuddered and wailed and struggled against your bonds, the men did not give an inch. It was only when your heart threatened to beat right through your chest that Loki finally broke the kiss.</p><p>You were trembling. Your whole body, you were just...a mess. Loki laughed under his breath and kissed your forehead over and over, caressing your cheek with his thumb all the while. “Color, my sweet love?”</p><p>Something in your chest swelled a little, some combination of desperation and adoration. It didn’t surprise you any more, when Loki looked after you like this, but it did still feel so unexpected. You forced yourself to take a deep breath. “Green,” you said after a long time. “I’m okay. But please, I need your cock. Y-your <i>cocks</i>.”</p><p>Loki made a sound of surprise at that, and then laughed. “You should see what you’ve done to our guest, love. Moments ago, you drained him dry and now already he’s hard again. Remember how I told you that manners will get you everywhere?”</p><p>You nodded, but quickly swallowed hard and found your voice. “Yes, Loki. I remember. Can he fuck me? Please?”</p><p>No reply. You heard him shift backwards, like he was moving away from you. Your heart beat a little faster at that, but settled when you realized he was only making himself comfortable. You turned your head towards the stranger. “Please, Sir. Please, would you fuck me, Sir? My pussy is so wet. I need your cock, Sir.”</p><p>Loki laughed again, rich and dark and dangerous. “You wanton whore. You’ve no idea who that man is and you’re begging him to fuck you.” But he did not sound upset, or angry, or even jealous. Could he possibly be getting as much out of this as you were? Trust was everything to him, so perhaps knowing that you trusted him to keep you safe even in a situation like this was...rewarding for him? You bit your lip, a little uncertain, and he reached out to caress your cheek. “Ask him again, my wanton whore. From the look in his eyes, I’d say he’s wavering.”</p><p>“<i>Please</i>, sir.” You put as much desperation into your words as you could without downright whining at him. Beneath the blindfold, your eyes burned and stung. Even now, you still yearned so intensely for this. “Please, will you fuck me, Sir? I want it so bad. I want you, Sir.”</p><p>Beside you, Loki cooed in a way that was at once comforting and humiliating. Your cheeks burned fiercely, but you said nothing in your own defense. The stranger closed his fingers around your throat again, got close to your face—and then paused. Anticipation made your breath catch in your chest. What was he <i>waiting</i> for?</p><p>But then he kissed you, soft and sweet and gentle. You were an absolute disaster. When he pulled away, you tried to follow him with your head, but he pushed you back down among the pillows. You didn’t have it in you anymore to be ashamed of the gasp that escaped you. The stranger moved, and, in hardly any time at all, he was between your legs again, bending your knees forward with his solid grip. You felt so exposed. So vulnerable. Loki reached to take hold of the knee that was closer to him and hoisted it a bit higher, which was rather confusing until you felt the way the stranger began to rub himself against you. How did you get here?</p><p>Before you could come up with an answer to that question, though, he began to push his way inside. You squeaked, almost a yelp, but he didn’t slow down. The stretch was unfamiliar—Loki was thick, and long, and so warm, but this cock was irrefutably Different.</p><p>“Look how well she takes it,” Loki said. “See how her mouth drops open, how awestruck and innocent she looks. Intoxicating, isn’t she?”</p><p>The stranger didn’t respond—or maybe he nodded—and kept moving within you. It was like his cock wouldn’t end. He was partaking in your body and what could you do about it? When at last he was fully seated inside you, his hips pressing against you, he went still for a moment. Maybe he was giving you time to adjust to the intrusion, or maybe he needed time himself so he could adapt to your heat. Either way, you were able to catch your breath, breathe into the newness of him, before he began grinding against you. He did not thrust deeper and deeper inside, only rutted against you. It felt good—felt <i>incredible—</i>but it wasn’t nearly enough. You could hear the stranger’s ragged breaths, and you felt the way he throbbed inside you, but it only make you more desperate. Loki was still holding your legs apart. His nails cut into your flesh. God, this was torture. Above your head, your hands balled into fists. You needed to touch someone. You needed...so much. A whimper slipped out against your will, and quickly you sank your teeth into your lower lip. Loki liked to hear you, it was true, but what if he thought you were being ungrateful?</p><p>“Tell him what you need, pet. Let him hear you.” You could hear the way he was smirking.</p><p>“Please,” you gasped out, and squirmed a little beneath him. Your chest felt tight, like you simply wouldn’t be able to breathe if he didn’t give you what you needed. “Please Sir, I need—fuck, <i>more</i>. Please fuck me, Sir, I want you so bad. Tear me apart, Sir, I can take it.” Somehow, thoughts were roaring through your sluggish brain. Was that enough? How else could you convince him? Surely Loki hadn’t planned all this merely to torture you, right? You were mumbling breathless pleas, practically nonsense, and struggling against your bonds. When he stopped moving altogether, a sob wracked through you.</p><p>And then he started moving again. He pulled most of the way out of you—slowly and almost painfully—only to drive himself back inside in a single devastating blow. You cried out and gasped for breath as he began to retreat again to repeat the whole process all over again. For some time, a long time, you lost yourself entirely in the way he fucked you: brutal and relentless and...desperate. There was a sound like a howl in the air, a wailing moan that wouldn’t stop, and it wasn’t until you heard Loki laughing darkly in your ear that you realized it was you. He still held your leg, pressing it higher and making your muscles scream in protest. The stranger did the same to your other leg. You were here only to feel what he was doing to you, only to serve as a warm, tight hole to receive his cock. Someone touched your clit, and your cries became a little more pained, more plaintive—it was still too tender. Loki must have recognized the sound because the touch slipped away and his voice cut through the haze in your mind.</p><p>“Well, go on, then. Come without us touching you, if you can. But I want to see your sweet cunt milk him dry. Don’t make me tell you again, pretty girl. Come all over that man’s cock. Make a mess. You can do it.”</p><p>The stranger didn’t stop. He didn’t even slow down. Between the feeling of his body and the sound of your Master’s voice, it was like you didn’t have a choice. Yet another orgasm built steadily and then broke. Your muscles clamped around the stranger like a vise, but he moved through them like they were nothing. He pushed past your defenses, forcing himself ever-deeper inside you. Moments later, you felt him throbbing, and then a familiar warmth. He was coming. This strange man had buried himself inside you and filled you with cum. It was nearly enough to set you off again. As it was, unexpected tears slipped out of your eyes and past the blindfold, and your breaths turned into shaky sobs as you lost control of yourself. It should have been humiliating, but, somehow, it wasn’t. Both men released your legs, and the stranger tucked them around his waist with a tender touch. Loki once again cupped your cheeks in his palms. </p><p>“Breathe, darling. It’s alright. You’re doing so well. What color?”</p><p>What color? Wasn’t it obvious! You wanted to laugh, but you were too busy trying to do as he said and breathe. Still, he expected an answer. “Green!” you said with a bit of effort. “It feels so good, Loki, I don’t know what to do?”</p><p>“Have you thanked our guest?” There was something like a knowing smile in his words. “He looks worried about having made you cry. Tell him you’re alright.”</p><p>Sometimes, Loki did that for you—offered you the right words to say after he’d thoroughly scrambled your brain. You wanted to kiss him. Instead, you did as he said.</p><p>“Thank you, Sir.” You tightened your legs around him to pull him a little deeper inside you. He was softening, a little, but you couldn’t stop pulsing around him. It was like your body was locked into a pattern of tiny aftershocks of pleasure. “I don’t mean to cry, Sir, you just feel so good I can’t help it. Thank you. <i>Thank you…</i>”</p><p>He didn’t reply. It finally occurred to you that perhaps Loki required him to stay silent. But he did smooth a large, warm hand along your leg. You stayed like that for some time, with both men touching you so gently as you fought to regain control of your body. If you were in a different state of mind, you might have been trying to analyze his touch, trying to gather whatever clues you could, but right now it was all you could do to keep breathing.</p><p>When you gave one last long, shuddery breath, Loki shifted beside you. “Have we broken you, pet? Is it possible that you’ve got one more left in you? Watching you enjoy yourself has had quite an effect on me; could I convince you to ride your Master’s cock?”</p><p>Then it was the stranger’s turn to shift. He must have felt your body’s reaction, the way your cunt clamped down around him at Loki’s question. “Yes please,” you whimpered. You didn’t know how you’d survive it, but you would never turn Loki down. “Please, Sir, may I?”</p><p>He leaned in to kiss your forehead. “Trembling and crying. She scarcely knows her own name and still she has perfect manners.” The pride in his voice filled your whole body with warmth. He reached up to untie your wrists one at a time and pressed each of them to his chest one you were free. He did that to keep the blood from rushing back all at once, you knew. He was so careful. He could be demanding and punishing, but good god, he was careful. He kissed the underside of your wrists. “Let’s sit you up, pretty girl. I can’t wait to be buried inside you.”</p><p>The world was a dizzying blur for several long moments. The stranger pulled away from you, making you gasp at the sudden emptiness. But you didn’t have time to mourn, because Loki was helping you to your knees. Wetness dripped out of you—a combination, you knew, of your own arousal and the stranger’s cum—and you were so distracted by the feeling, and by your attempts to hold it all inside you, that you didn’t even notice when Loki got into position beneath you and the stranger clasped your wrists behind your back.</p><p>“Hey.” Loki gripped your hips and canted his own against you to get your attention. It snapped you back into yourself and, though you still could not see him, you did your best to look in his direction. “Alright?”</p><p>You couldn’t hold back your smile as you nodded at him. “I love you, Sir.”</p><p>He pressed you downwards, dragging you against the head of his cock, and then let out a quiet groan. “I love <i>you</i>, pet.”</p><p>And then you took over, sinking down along his length. Not for the first time, you realized how much he felt like home. Your whole body was sore, especially your clit where it ground against Loki’s pelvic bone. Your legs were trembling and there was the slightest edge of discomfort in the way that Loki stretched you. But you wouldn’t trade it for anything. You fell into the rhythm you knew he liked, with just the right amount of roll in your hips. He groaned again, and you bit your lower lip. The man behind you kept hold of your wrists—tight enough to keep them in place without aggravating the irritated rope-burns on your skin. With your free hand, he reached around to press you backwards against his chest. It threw you off-balance, a bit, but it didn’t take long for you to relax into him, to begin to trust that he would keep you there.</p><p>“Sir, you’ve been so good to me.” You swallowed around the lump in your throat and turned your head a little to nudge him with your forehead. “<i>You</i>, Sir. And my Master.”</p><p>As expected, he did not speak, but you weren’t really trying to make him speak, were you? He kissed your forehead and closed his fingers around your nipple, tweaking it just on the right side of painful. Loki thrust upwards inside you.</p><p>“Do that again,” he commanded. “She likes that. She just shuddered around me.”</p><p>The man did as he was told. With each new pinch, new tug, new roll, he sent thrills of pain and pleasure shooting through your body. Your mouth fell open, and you weren’t sure you’d ever felt so thankful for the support of a stranger as you felt for the way he continued to hold you upright. Loki touched you, a feather-light brush against your clit that made you whimper nonetheless.</p><p>“No—Loki, please, I can’t…”</p><p>He hummed at you, a patronizing sound, but did not stop. “One more, pretty girl. I know you can. One more, and then you can rest. Don’t you want to let me feel you come? You know how I love it when you let me see you.”</p><p>The stranger wasn’t helping. He gripped you so tightly that you couldn’t even struggle. He was breathing fierce and heavy against your ear and pinching your nipple between his fingers. All the while, Loki persisted, now thumbing your clit. You were whimpering, pleading in a pathetic voice, but you were entirely at the mercy of these two men who sought to absolutely destroy you.</p><p>Loki knew your body better than you did. He knew exactly how to coax you over the edge, and he did. You fought it. Oh, you fought it. You’d had plenty of practice with holding it in—and Loki made damn sure you knew better than to come without his permission. But he knew your body so well. When this final orgasm ripped through you—and surely it was to be your very last, because the human body was not meant to withstand all of this—it crept up on you slowly. Your protests died and were replaced by throaty moans. Loki knew that sound. He bucked up into you and told you to come, to let go, to trust him and let him take care of you. The sound that tore through you was choked and tortured. You might have frozen in place, if you were at all in control of yourself, but the stranger took over and rocked your hips against Loki. Your climax must have been the final straw for him, because at long last he forced you all the way down and held you fast against him. He was coming. The relief—and the love, and the overwhelming wash of emotions nearly made you cry again.</p><p>The stranger’s mouth was on your neck. Loki’s hands were caressing your sides. You felt...empty, somehow, but also completely full. The man behind you tipped you forward and you barely had time to fight to remember your safe word—please, god, <i>no more</i>—and then Loki’s arms were tight around you. But the other man was not repositioning you for another round. He released your hands and drew his fingertips along your spine. But then you heard him get out of the bed. Loki continued to throb, making you whimper quietly, and you heard the man re-dressing. Loki bade him goodnight over your shoulder, and then the door closed behind him. That was it.</p><p>Your burning curiosity just barely won out over your all-encompassing Need to sink into the pleasant abyss of nothingness. You lifted your chin. It seemed to take all your effort just to do that. “Loki. Who <i>was</i> that?”</p><p>He let go of you, but only so he could carefully untie the blindfold. You kept your eyes closed for another moment then, afraid of what little light may still have been in the room. “For now, my sweet girl, I think I’ll keep that to myself. Whenever you look at any other man here in the Tower, you’ll never quite be certain he hasn’t seen you at your most vulnerable. That he hasn’t tasted the sweet nectar of your arousal or savored the way it feels when you come. Will you allow me to keep that secret, dear heart?” He offered you a smile that was at once tender and lecherous.</p><p>And, god help you, your battered pussy clenched around him again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>